Reto improvisacion
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Aqui encontraran la participacion de varios autores, es una historia de relevo de capitulos, comprobando o probando la imaginacion de algunos autores para improvisar. Entren esto sera emocionante


Reto improvisacion

Masashi Kishimoto es el autor intelectual de Naruto

Chapter uno: Inicio.

By: Ghommsita Orest.

.

.

.

¿Como empezo todo? Oh, pero claro, todo empezo cuando quedo huerfana y millonaria ¿O acaso fue antes? Bueno realmente no importa exactamente cuando empezo todo ¿Verdad?, si, si, el chiste es que desde que su padre murio ella habia emprendido en la busqueda de aquellos dos hombres, al parecer el unico lazo existente que le quedaba, aunque wow, si ellos te buscan a ti, y tu a ellos, sin siquiera saber que se estan buscando uno al otro, la busqueda se complica debido al cambio constante de residencia.

Desde que ella tenia cuatro años, cuando su madre fallecio, y hasta ahora se habia criado con su padre, un exitoso empresario que no tenia a nadie mas que a ella y a su media hermana, y aunque su hermana la acompañaba solo temporalmente en aquella busqueda, no estaria con ella mucho mas, en algun momento Hanabi se iria con su madre, y ella tal vez se quedaria con aquellos dos hombres, pero no era tan seguro, ademas ella vivia en el pais del Hielo ¿Que haria viviendo en el del fuego? Tampoco sabia como eran ellos, no habia tenido comunicacion desde hace siglos, bueno, ella tiene 17 años, no es tan exagerado.

Ahora mismo se diriguia a una casa situada en el pais de las olas, acababa de tener un largo viaje desde El pais del Hielo, hasta ahi, y lo unico que querian ella y su hermana era descansar un poco.

¿Por que a esa casa? Bueno, en primera, le pertenecia a su madre, en segunda, estaba sola, pero en muy buen estado, y en tercera le quedaba serca del aeropuerto donde tomaria el otro avion hacia el pais del fuego.

...

Solto un suspiro, a sus casi diesiocho años el chico ya habia viajado por todo el mundo, y eso para el era algo molesto, algo problematico, no es que fuera como un amigo Nara, pero... Bueno, despues de todo el problemon que tuvieron el y "esos dos" lo unico que queria era descansar, y mientras aquellos dos locos que tenia por acompañantes compraban algo de cenar, el se disponia unicamente a ir a dormir.

Todo estaba algo estresante ultimamente, si, eso pasa despues de todo lo que tienes que soportar y hacer en su situacion, nadie dijo que la vida era facil... En fin, el chico saco de su bolsillo las llaves de la casa y justo en el momento en que posiciono la mano en la chapa de la puerta, se dio cuenta que esta es encontraba abierta, bueno, no se lo esperaba, pero alguna explicacion tendria que haber para aquello, asi que, tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupacion entro a la casa, la encontro un poco desordenada, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. De inmediato se dispuso a ir al baño a lavarse la cara con agua helada, que bien le serviria para mantenerse despierto unos minutos mas, solo en lo que arreglaba algunos pendientes.

Acabando de secarse la cara, con la primera toalla que encontro, se dispuso a subir por las escaleras de la casa para diriguirse a alguna habitacion, justamente en la primera puerta que encontro, se detuvo, y abrio la puerta, o bueno, intento abrir la puerta, ya que esta se abrio de golpe justamente antes de tocarla.

Reacciono al instante, esquivando un buen golpe y retrocediendo un poco. Rapidamente relaciono todo, era un sujeto el que lo habia atacado, tenia un aspecto que sinceramente era desagradable y viendo al interior del cuarto, facilmente se pudo dar cuenta que aquel hombre habia ido a saquear la casa, eso explicaba porque el desorden de la planta baja y tambien porque la puerta estaba abierta.

Algo que tambien obesrvo al instante era la navaja que el sujeto traia en la mano, la cual lo volvia a atacar. Esquivo el ataque de nuevo, y cuando este paso a su lado, él sujeto la navaja y la mano del intruso, mas sin embargo este trato de zafarse y movio la navaja, haciendo que el chico sujetara la navaja del filo, claramente enterrando la navaja en su mano, nuevamente el intruso forjo para que el chico soltara la navaja, pero este no sedio, y dio un golpe al tipo en la cara, este solto la navaja cayendo de espaladas un poco aturdido, debia admitirlo, aquel chico tenia fuerza.

El chico izo un gesto de dolor recordando que la navaja seguia enterrandose en su mano, asi que cuando el sujeto se levanto rapidamente y salio corriendo de la casa el la retiro de su mano, y fue hacia donde el tipo habia salido, para asegurarse que realmente se hubiera ido. Una vez que ya no vio al sujeto entro a la casa nuevamente maldiciendo su dia como nunca, azoto la puerta y camino hacia la cocina buscando algun botiquin, mas sin embargo no encontro nada ni en la cocina ni en el baño, ni en los cuartos, ni en nada. A dos cuadras habia una farmacia, habia pasado por ahi y la habia visto, y aunque era molesto, necesitaba ir por unas vendas para su mano, asi que se diriguio hacia la puerta nuevamente.

...

- En la tienda habia baño, no se porque Hanabi se acelero demasiado y se adelanto a la casa, al menos espero que la haya encontrado - dijo Hinata para el otro lado de la linea telefonica, a Neji, su primo, con quien hablaba - si, ya compre algunas cosas para comer, la comida del avion no era muy buena y tengo hambre - contestaba aquel otro vinculo que le quedaba, el cual tambien estaba sin padres o no tenia hermanos, pero iba en una escuela privada donde tenia en si una familia, y una novia castaña - si, mañana cuando vayamos a abordar el otro avion te llamo para contarte, si, si, yo te llamo, cuidate - y despues de eso colgo.

Segun a como recordaba, comenzo a caminar por las calles para llegar a la casa de su madre, que ahora era en parte suya, afortunadamente tenia muy buena memoria y llegar no fue tan dificil, desafortunadamente comenzo a llover y apresuro su clamado paso, al igual que se coloco el gorro de su chaqueta, llegando busco rapidamente las llaves y abrio la puerta, no tenia seguro, asi que Hanabi ya debia estar dentro.

Y cuando entro confirmo que si habia alguien dentro, un chico pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos que sostenia una navaja, la cual tenia llena de sangre, al igual que la mano, al parecer el iba a salir y... ¡Espera! Sangre, navaja ¡¿Y Hanabi?!

Sasuke no podia estar mas que jodido, el ladron regresaba, aquel sujeto no habia tenido suficiente con lo que le hizo, queria joderle la existencia aun mas, la chapa de la puerta se estaba abriendo nuevamente, y si fuera uno de aquellos dos lo notaria facilmente, porque habrian tirado probablemente la puerta. Cuando entro noto que se habia cubierto la cara con el gorro de una chaqueta y que traia algunas bolsas ¿Que traia ahi? ¿Bombas? Ok, ok, no se le haria raro que en un dia como ese le pasara cosas de mas, ademas, la luz ahi no estaba prendida y no veia nada dentro, solo veia su silueta un poco distorcionada con ayuda de la luz de la luna de esa noche.

Se posiciono en guardia y se preparo para gritarle algun par de cosas aquel sujeto, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando el dejo caer las bolsas y en un rapido moviemiento lo tenia contra el piso con la navaja que el antes sostenia en su cuello ¿El sujeto era asi de rapido antes? ¿Alguien burlaba al gran sasuke Uchiha?

- ¿Que le hiciste?

No, mas grata era su sorpresa, asi como mas jodida era su existencia, una mujer lo habia tirado en menos de tres segundos al suelo y le tenia amenazado con una navaja que el mismo traia segundos antes ¿Acaso aquel estupido ladron mando sus refuerzos femeninos? ¿Que tonterias estaba pensando?

- ¿No me has escuhado? Te hice una pregunta - volvio a hablar Hinata - ¿Donde esta mi...? - pero sasuke no era cualquier debilucho y le volteo la jugada.

Hinata hizo un gesto de disgusto para si misma, se habia confiado demasiado y dejo que aquel chico le volteara el acto, claro que ella no se iba a quedar sin hacer algo al respecto. Ambos empezaron a girar sobre el otro peleando por la navaja y por su vida.

- ¿No puedo venir el y tenia que enviar a una molestia? - pregunto sarcasticamente el chico en la "pelea".

- No me importa con que me quieras distraer ¿Donde esta mi hermana?

- ¿De que hermana hablas? ¿Acaso era chica el otro ladron?

- ¿De que ladron hablas? - Pregunto la chica ahora bien asegurada encima de el, entre afuera y dentro de la casa, justamente en la puerta - Mira carita bonita - si, en ese momento Hinata alcanzo a ver con la luz de la luna su rostro - si no quieres parecer zombie es mejor que hables y me digas que hiciste con mi hermana

- Hump, mira ojitos - si el alcanzo a ver solo sus ojos - no se de que hermana hablas, y tampoco soy tonto, no me quieras distraer tú con tus tonterias

La chica izo un gesto de molestia, tomo la navaja que estaba tirada a un lado de ambos y la coloco junto a su cuello - Bien, enton...

- ¡No puede ser! - eso interrumpio a ambos y capto la atencion de los mismos.

Hinata sin dejar mover al chico volteo hacia donde provenia aquella voz.

- Tsk - menciono sasuke despues de ver que se quedaban callados algunos segundos - ¿Acaso solo van a estorbar?

-¿Que pasa aqui dattebayo?

- ¿Nii-san? - pregunto la chica al ver uno de aquellos dos jovenes e ignorando a uno.

El chico sonrio - Imposible - dijo en un susurro - ¡Hinata!

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel nombre dicho por Itachi- ¿Nii-san? ¡¿HINATA?!

Bueno, creo que empezo algo asi.

El trama es algo revuelto, Hinata buscaba a Itachi y Sasuke, y ellos la buscaban a ella ¿Por qué?

Oh si, vamonos un poco atras: Mikoto se caso con Fugaku Uchiha, y vivieron algunos años juntos, durante el cual tuvieron dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke, sin embargo, se separaron algunos meses antes del nacimiento de el segundo, ya que ella se habia enamorado ya de otro hombre, y se habia cansado de las indiferencias de su marido, Itachi se quedo con Fugaku y Sasuke con ella. despues de algunos meses mas despues del nacimiento de Sasuke, Mikoto se embarazo nuevamente, ahora de su nuevo marido Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata, la hija de los dos y Sasuke vivieron juntos durante cuatro años, hasta que Mikoto perdio la vida en un accidente automovilistico, Fugaku se llevo a sasuke con el y Hinata se quedo con su padre, quien años mas tarde se volvio a casar y tuvo otra media hermana: Hanabi. Algunas veces llegaban a visitarse los tres hermanos (Hanabi no cuenta ya que ellos son hermanos por ser hijos de la misma madre, y ella es de el segundo matrimonio de Hiashi, no de Mikoto), pero sus padres no se llevaban tan bien y no se lo permitian mucho, despues de tiempo perdieron contacto y ahora se volvian a bucar porque...

Bueno, Hiashi acababa de fallecer cuando el avion en el que iba se estrello, asi que Hinata por ser menor de edad todavia y por no tener a otra familia mas que a sus hermanos y su primo, quedaba automaticamente bajo la custodia de su hermano mayor de edad, Itachi. Claro que ella no queria ser una molestia, planeaba proponerle que la enviara a la misma escuela que su primo.

Curiosamente el destino lo puso igual para Fugaku, ya que el iba en la misma avion que Hiashi y fallecio, pero ellos la buscaban exactamente porque...

...

Bien, lo hice a como entendi me dijieron, y lo deje en incognita o eso.

creo que las preguntas elementales para las continuaciones del fic serian:

¿Por que Itachi y sasuke buscan a su hermana?

¿Como se van a llevar?

¿Que va a ser de ella?

¿Que pasa entre ella y Naruto? (Oh si aclaro, Naruto anda con esos dos)

¿Por qué Naruto esta con ellos?

Y por ahora se me olvido que otras preguntas eran: recuerden (quienes continuaran la historia) ustedes pueden cambiar el fic completamente, siempre y cuando sea con logica entendible o eso, el chiste que yo entendi era improvisar la historia, yo solo subi esta parte porque Hibary (quien usa en face el nombre del antagonista de mi libro seeck Kele Orelybe), quien organizo esto me lo pidio despues de que alguien mas le cancelo (convenenciera) yo queria hacer un fic con esta idea, pero el tiempo y la imaginacion estan en crisis por ahora, asi que tambien disculpen mi mala ortografia y falta de complementos.

Ya quiero leer continuaciones ¡Animo chicos!

Gracias por leer a todos los demas. Bye.


End file.
